Feelings Behind You
by shadowinthedark13
Summary: She didn't think that doing it in a closet would make him think they were meant to be. This is what she gets for letting loose. AU Wally/Artemis for Dicey's late birthday. Multi-chaptered. REUPLOADED.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Feelings Behind You

**Rating/Warnings: **M for porny things

**Word Count: **618

**Character(s):** Wally West, Artemis Crock, Jade Nguyen, Roy Harper, Dick Grayson, and others.

**Pairing(s):** Wally/Artemis, slight Jade/Roy maybe.

**Summary:** When she fucked him in the closet she never thought he'd show up here.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **So here is Dicey's "Thanks for being a pal and not hating me when I promise to give you fic but never do xoxoxoxo also happy birthday" fic that I plan on extending. It'll be in a few parts, I'm not quite sure how many. And it is severely AU, so if they seem OOC that's because it's an AU. **This has been reuploaded, I haven't changed anything. Ffnet deleted it probably because of the swearing in the summary.**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

"Wow," the boy breathes against her collarbone, breath moist and hot against her flushed skin. "I didn't think I was the type to go for this kind of thing, but it's actually really exhilarating."

Artemis doesn't have it in her to ask him to _please_ shut the _fuck up_ because he's ruining her mood and she just wants to get this over with. She'd only picked him because his tall lanky brunette friend was dancing with a redhead girl who looked like a fucking model, and the other redhead was the guy Jade called. This kid had been the only one left.

Instead of answering, Artemis drags his head away from her tits and presses her mouth to his, inhaling sharply at the delicious _boy_ smell of him. Like body spray and deodorant and laundry soap. They're both covered in sweat but it doesn't affect the smell of him in the least. If anything, it adds to it.

"Let's hurry this up," she murmurs, fingers plucking the buttons of his dress shirt. A dark red number that might have clashed with anyone else's fire engine red hair but not his. No, this was sexy and so was the skin beneath it. Artemis can't see much in this closet, but she can see the sheen of sweat on his collarbone and the darker freckles.

The guys is tugging at her dress, not bothering to look for the zipper that is hidden on the side. The black material falls over her breasts, causing them to bounce slightly, before he's taking her nipple into his mouth. His hot, sexy, _amazing_ mouth. Fuck, if this guy was her last resort she wonders what those other guys'd be like.

"W—wow," she mutters, numb fingers picking at his belt, tugging his zipper down, pulling his erection out of his pants. His cock is incredibly hot in her palm, and Artemis pulls her thong aside. "Do you have a condom? Think quick, champ," she adds when she notices his blank look. Then he's nodding and tugging a package out of his wallet, muttering something about uncles and preparedness, sliding it over his dick.

And then he's inside her, hard and thick and pushing, his fingers toying with her clit while his mouth works its way up her throat, over her jaw and against her lips. "You're seriously hot," he murmurs, and nods, muttering a quick _yeah you too bud_ and arching against him.

He comes before she does, but he continues to pump into her, a fierce look of determination crossing his features. She comes soon after, biting down on his shoulder and squeezing her eyes shut.

The guy slides out of her, cleaning himself up and leaving her to her own devices as he looks around the janitor's closet for napkins. Artemis wonders if she can slip out of the closet without him noticing, but she's out of time when the door is pulled open and her sister's smug looking face is the only thing she sees.

"Hmm, figured you'd be in here, sis. I'm leaving early so if you're finished in here…?" She glances at the boy, who blushes fiercely and looks away, stuffing himself back into his pants.

"Yeah I was just leaving," she murmurs, and he looks disappointed for a second before smirking and waving at her.

"See ya around?"

"Doubt it," she answers truthfully, slipping past him and into the crowd once more, taking her sister's hand and allowing herself the be drug through the club, the bass pounding in her ears and bodies pushing and grinding against her.

Artemis can still feel his eyes on her, and normally she wouldn't care, but it's irritating and slightly unnerving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Feelings Behind You

**Rating/Warnings: **M for swearing.

**Word Count: **1, 370

**Character(s):** Wally West, Artemis Crock, Jade Nguyen,Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Princess Lian Harper The Great

**Pairing(s):** Wally/Artemis, slight Jade/Roy eventually.

**Summary:** When she fucked him in the closet she never thought he'd show up here.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **So here is Dicey's "Thanks for being a pal and not hating me when I promise to give you fic but never do xoxoxoxo also happy birthday" fic that I plan on extending. It'll be in a few parts, I'm not quite sure how many. And it is severely AU, so if they seem OOC that's because it's an AU. **This has been reuploaded, I haven't changed anything. Ffnet deleted it probably because of the swearing in the summary.**

* * *

Artemis decides that today is the worst day ever for several reasons. Waking up late, rushing through her shower—her _me_ time-, rushing to work and showing up to a classroom of twenty sixteen year olds all frowning and moping and being _teenagers._ Then she was harassed by the gym teachers, fucking asshole pervert, which lead her to be late picking up her niece.

Lian was standing beside the teacher, arms crossed, foot tapping and glare on her face when Artemis arrived. It took her ten minutes to convince Lian to keep this from her mama. Ten minutes and five bucks.

And now—_now—_that stupid idiot fucking redhead who she fucked in the closet at the bar the past weekend was shopping at the same grocery store Artemis and Lian were at.

Beside her, Lian was running her fingers along and touching every article of food on the shelves, knocking cans and boxes over. Normally, Artemis wouldn't care and would allow the little girl to pick whatever she wanted and put it in the cart, but she was making noise and the guy was _right there_ and while a small part of Artemis hoped he wouldn't notice or recognize her, a larger part realized that yeah, he probably would.

She tries to slide past him, smirking when she gets behind him without the redhead even glancing her way, but then Lian says, "_Wow_ his hair is _red,"_ and Artemis contemplates flicking her in the forehead, but she's the cool aunt and that is…well fuck it's not very _cool._

The guy turns—what was this name? Did he tell her? She can't remember oh _fuck—_and grins at Lian, ruffling his hair. He looks different, less washed out in the brown jacket and faded jeans then he did the night before. He was still cute, hot even, but he wasn't her type. His gaze flickers up to Artemis for a moment, then back to Lian, and then _back_ to Artemis.

Lian is still a giggling mess, but Artemis doesn't say anything. The guy is looking at her and she _knows_ he recognizes her which oh _great,_ like she needs another one of _these—_

"Wally?" Calls a sweet, very _feminine _voice. Artemis and the guy—Wally, she corrects—both turn, spying a redhead holding up a bag of Oreos. "Do you think I can get these?"

Artemis wants to ask if that his girlfriend but since they haven't technically spoken yet or even introduced themselves aside from quick hello's before he shoved his dick inside her, she doesn't think it's right. And _why_ is she asking if they can get Oreos? Can't she just _buy them_ her_self-?_

"Uh…yeah, yeah sure Megan." He runs a hand through his hair again, eyes falling on Artemis and Lian a second longer. "I'll be there in a second, alright babe?"

"Sure, Wally." She nods, completely oblivious to Artemis or Lian. Which Artemis thinks is her lucky break, because how do you tell your girlfriend (?) you've just met the person you fucked over the weekend?

Lian manages to slip something into the cart, but before Artemis has a chance to say anything to her, Wally is holding out his hand, grinning once more. "Wally West, pleasure to meet you… Again."

The blonde stares at his hand for a moment before taking it hesitantly, trying for a smile, but she's sure it ends up looking more like a grimace. "Uh…Artemis Crock."

"Crock, huh?" He murmurs, eyebrows furrowing. "You don't teach at Gotham High School, do you?"

This is like a horror movie, she's just sure. One second she's nodding and telling him about her life, the next thing she's tied up in his trunk and being dumped in the desert. "I um. Yeah. English teacher."

"Ah, cool! My friend's brother goes there right now. I think you're the hot teacher he's always talking about. You certainly fit the description."

Ah, he must mean her hastily moussed hair, wrinkled shirt and stained pencil skirt. This guy needs a medal or something. Lian presses her hand against Artemis', muttering something along the lines of, "Wow Auntie you really _are_ hot."

"Who's your friend?"

"Dick Grayson. His brother's name is—"

"Tim!" Artemis interrupts, amazed that Drake's hot older brother could be friends with this tool. She's actually surprised she fucked him. She must have been _really_ goddamn drunk.

"Yup, that's him!" Wally grins, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Wow, small world, huh? Maybe I'll start coming to those meet the teacher nights." He winks at her, turning and pushing his cart down the aisle. Before he makes it too far, he stops, smirking. "I never caught your name."

"'Cuz we don't give our names to _strangers~!"_ Lian yells next to her, and Artemis frowns at her, saying, "It's Artemis," against her better judgement.

"And your number?" His grin brightens, and doesn't he have a girlfriend? What a dick.

"911."

"Oh, rea—Wow. Funny."

"I thought so," she murmurs, winking, before turning her cart around and leaving the opposite direction.

* * *

"You're exposing my child to terrible things," Jade sticks her tongue out of her mouth, eyes narrowing at the strip of dirt on Lian's pants. "I mean fishing for boys at Wal-Mart? Don't show her desperation. Show her something that'll actually benefit her in the long run. Jesus."

Lian ignores her mother, choosing instead to spoon more chicken-fried rice into her mouth. Artemis on the other hand frowns, flicking her rice on the ground and grinning when Jade's cat eats it. "I am perfectly _content_ not having a boyfriend—"

At this, both girls laugh—"so screw you. Also, I was not _fishing for boys._ I was shopping and happened upon the man I met this weekend. At the club."

Jade's eyes widen, and a grin splits her face. "Holy—" Lian makes an '_ahem'_ sound and Jade corrects herself, "—cornpops wow. That is some luck you've got, sister."

"Yeah, thanks," she mutters. "I think he had a girlfriend anyway."

"Aw, Artemis don't be so down on yourself. I bet you've got _way_ bigger boobs than her."

Artemis _knows_ she did. The other girl wasn't flat, but she wasn't all that endowed either. But that has _nothing_ to do with his taste in women. Not that she wants to worry about it. Because she doesn't.

* * *

Third period English is her favorite class, or it used to be before she realized her sweet little Tim knew and possible spoke to the annoying redhead menace that also goes by Wally.

The class goes by as usual, a few kids acting up, a few kids fucking around, and some texting. She's used to that and she rarely has to yell at them. Her glares and glowers usually do the job, unlike her second period, where the kids are little assholes and she's always ten seconds away from setting the room on fire.

But by the end of class, always, the students get rowdy and start to stray away from their work, zipping their binders and chatting with each other. This is when Tim Drake stands up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and producing a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Um…Miss Crock?"

Artemis glances up hesitantly, dreading what is on that piece of paper. It can't be anything good. Oh _shit._

"Yeah Tim?"

He sighs, looking nervous and uncomfortable even though he's usually the one she shares looks with and mocks students with. He's her shining _star._

"This is from my brother's friend and I'm so sorry that he's making me give you this but they stole my computer. And won't give it back." He shoves his hand into her face.

The paper has goddamn hearts on it. What a fucking tool-!

_Artemis-_

_You're really hot and I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you properly, but hey, all good romances have rocky starts right? If you ever wanna like get together or if you're ever feelin' uptight –_he inserts a fucking wink face here, which makes her gag because how old is this asshole—_call me._

He lists his phone number and another heart and Artemis decides her life is so fucking over.

* * *

_reviews are really awesome. peer pressure isn't but i'm still using it so review._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Feelings Behind You

**Rating/Warnings: **M for swearing and sex.

**Word Count: **1, 232

**Character(s):** Wally West, Artemis Crock, Tim Drake, Dick Grayson

**Pairing(s):** Wally/Artemis

**Summary:** When she fucked him in the closet she never thought he'd show up here.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes:** HERE DICEY. Also thanks for all the awesome reviews, and sorry I don't update as fast as you'd all like, but the next one should be up...eventually...

* * *

"It's true, honest to God, wholesome American lovin' I plan on doing, my friend." Wally grunts the last few words as he raises the weight above him. "I'm serious. I can feel our souls _connecting."_

"What's so American about it?" Dick mutters, leaning back from his friend, despite being his spotter. "There is no such thing as wholesome American lovin'."

"Yeah there is."

"_No,"_ Dick challenges, leaning over so he's staring into Wally's annoyed green eyes. "There isn't. Also, you're at thirty. You should stop-"

"Ah, when you get all cranky it really gets me—"

"—and add another few pounds, you annoying ginger," Dick sneers.

* * *

"Tim, I really think you should just kick him where it hurts. You've taken like, a million self-defence and martial arts classes, haven't you?"

In the back of her mind, Artemis knows this is wrong. Talking to students about her personal life—about her _love life_ (or lack thereof)—is totally wrong. She could possibly lose her job. But there is something about this…this fucking _guy_ that Tim's older brother is friends with that just…

Well he was a pretty good fuck, she'll give him that much.

"Uh…yes, ma'am, but he's really good at practical jokes and whatnot, so he could, in theory, get me back almost—"

"Timmy!"

Grey eyes widen, and it's almost like a hand shoves itself in Artemis' stomach and twists her insides around. _Oh hell no. Not now. Not __**here.**_

Tim's head darts to the side and Artemis spots the pudgy secretary from downstairs standing beside Wally. Her face is beet red and her glaring, tiny eyes land on Artemis' face as if Artemis is the one who did this. Which she did not. Technically.

The redhead waltzes into the room, and Artemis almost forgot that she has a class full of students. They all stare openly at the tall…_cute_ man striding toward the desk.

"_Ms. Crock!"_ The secretary snaps, and Artemis looks over and nods, holding up a hand as she says, "Sorry! I'll talk to Mr. Kent later!"

The older woman glares once more, but finally turns to leave. Artemis exhales a sigh of relief, only to inhale sharply when Wally's intoxicating; almost _overpowering_ scent fills her nostrils. She remembers that smell so vividly it's almost scary.

"_You can't do this,"_ she hisses, narrowing her eyes at him. Tim had somehow managed to slide back to his desk next to the principal's son, Conner, and was giving her a small smile and thumbs up. _"It's creepy enough that you're sending Tim to talk to me. Now you're showing up at my workplace?"_

"For your information," Wally sits in the seat Tim had occupied and stretches his long legs out. "I came to pick my boy Timmy up."

"Two hours before school ends?"

"…psh—yeah…of course."

When she notices that the class has yet to turn around, she gives them her best 'authority' look and they turn, picking their pencils back up.

Wally is still looking at her when she turns back, and she hopes her face isn't as red as she thinks that it is. She's not blushing because he's here and looking at her and _cute._ She's _flushing_ because she's frustrated and tired.

"You're so cute," he coos, and Artemis kicks him under the table.

* * *

Thinking back, Artemis figures the moment she saw him walking in with the brunette on his arm was the moment she was fucked.

Not literally of course, at least not then, but more mentally and emotionally. Because there is no possible _fucking_ way she was jealous of this chick. It just wasn't…plausible. It didn't make any _sense;_ just like Jade dating one of Wally's ginger friends didn't make sense.

But there she was, tossing another shot of…whiskey (?) down her throat, glaring at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. _You're pathetic,_ she thinks, but isn't entirely sure who she is directing it at. Possibly Wally, if he'd only brought the girl there to make her jealous, or herself. Either way, she repeats it over and over again in her head in time with each shot she takes.

"Might want to slow down," his annoyingly boyish voice says, causing her to look at him in the mirror. How had she not seen him come up?

"Where's yer _girlfriend?"_ She snaps, but it comes out nothing like it should. It sounds mean and pathetic. She is fucking _pathetic._

"Uh…Linda?" Wally smirks, and Artemis _knows_ that the joke is on her. "She's just my partner at the labs downtown." He laughs, head tilting back and mouth curling up. "Why, you jealous?"

"Hardly." Artemis turns away from him and slips off the barstool, wobbling slightly on her high heels. Wally is there to steady her, and although she wants to be angry and push him away, because she's _hardly_ drunk, she likes the warmness his hand gives when he touches her.

When Artemis looks up again, Wally has a strange expression on his face that she can't really decipher. She wishes her could.

Her breasts are right against his chest, pressing against it so they look bigger than they really are, and she has her hand on his forearm. But she doesn't move and she immediately blames it on the alcohol.

"I don't wanna like you," she states, voice low. Wally leans forward to hear it, but she kisses him instead. _For fuck's sake, Artemis,_ she thinks, but doesn't stop kissing him until he pulls away with a hand on her jaw.

"I—well I have a place and it's better than a closet so maybe…"

Artemis hasn't seen Jade around and Lian is at their mother's for the night, so Artemis nods, because why the fuck not.

* * *

She wakes up to an upset stomach and the smell of boy surrounding her. For a fleeting moment, all she feels is panic. But then she remembers that, oh, right, you fucked Wally again last night, and she relaxes.

But then she remembers that _OH YEAH YOU FUCKED WALLY LAST NIGHT, _and she chances a look beside her to see an empty bed. Which _fucking_ means she can't sneak out of here because that idiot is likely out lurking his apartment waiting for her to wake up.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She asks pitifully, dragging herself up and out of bed. Somehow during the night she'd managed to slip on her panties, but she can't find her dress anywhere. The dress she'd spent eighty bucks on.

Instead of fucking around looking for the dress, Artemis grabs the cleanest-smelling running shorts and raids his dresser for a t-shirt, and is intent on getting the _fuck_ outta there. She almost makes it to the door, too, but pulls up short when the knob twists.

Wally walks through; a headphone hanging around his neck, cheeks flushed from what Artemis assumes was his jog. He looks startled when he spots her, and Artemis can't imagine why.

"Nice outfit," he smirks, kicking his shoes off and chugging the last of his water bottle. Artemis is still stunned at the fact that she got caught, but quickly recovers, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well I can't find my dress."

Wally nods at something behind her, and Artemis looks to see her dress on top of the TV.

_How the fuck?_

"Want breakfast?" He asks, and Artemis is so, so fucking _screwed._


End file.
